


Justice League: The End

by WallceRudolphWest



Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallceRudolphWest/pseuds/WallceRudolphWest
Summary: How will Batman come to trust the newly founded Justice League? Can he get over his pain to trust them or will he plunge into the dark abyss that he has fought so hard against? Will he find love or is he doomed to be alone? Read. Find out. Rated T but subject to change. BMWW. Small SMWW. Based on Grant Morrison JLA
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned. Enjoy

“Bruce...Bruce, will you at least look at me? Alfred can you please reason with him? He’s clearly ignoring me” the shadowy figure says exhaustion clear as day in his voice. “I apologize for his terrible behavior Mister Kent” An annoyed British voice says. The shadowy figure steps forward into the dim light coming off the batcave computer. An S shaped chest can be seen taking a deep sigh. “Bruce we need you. The Justice League needs Batman.” Clark says.

Slowly a hand approaches the black caped man sitting in front of the batcave computer. The hand comes to rest on the back of the chair the black caped man is sitting in. “I know what you’re thinking Bruce, and you’re wrong. You can trust the League.” Abruptly the black caped man stands to his feet. The next thing Clark can see is the pearly white teeth of Bruce Wayne in the copyright snarl of Batman. “You don’t know shit. That club you having going on will only get each other killed.” Batman sneers before turning around putting a hand on the chair he’s spent more time in than his own bed.

Clark slowly backs away while saying “Bruce, Ja—” Bruce grabs the chair with both arms and with all his strength tosses it at Clark. Clark side steps and watches as the chair sails by him and smashes into one of the many cave walls surrounding them. “Don’t. You. DARE. Say. HIS. Name.” Batman threatens. With that Batman quickly walked past Clark, headed to the batmobile. Clark watches as the canopy slides back and Batman jumps in. Then with a deafening sound the batmobile comes to life, and speeds out the cave.

Clark knows that was the last he would hear from or see of Batman for at least a month. Clark raises his hand and rubs the bridge of his noise with his forefinger and middle finger. The sound of footsteps forces Clark out his thoughts. “He’s been like this for weeks now.” Alfred says with a soft tone. “He’s mourning Alfred. I should’ve known not to bring him up.” Clark sighs while turning around to face the famed life long british butler of Bruce Wayne.

“Rubbish. Mister Kent. He may be in pain, but it’s no excuse for how he’s treating those around him.” And with that Alfred heads to the exit that will take him to Wayne Manor, leaving Clark to his own thoughts. Slowly Clark turns to batcave computer and beings to walk to it. He softly places something on the keyboard before walking to very exit used earlier by the batmobile.

Taking a long and slow look around the batcave before his eyes fall on the keyboard of the batcave computer causing Clark to sigh. Then once again the cave fills up with the violent sound of a man breaking the sound barrier. In the soft dim light of the computer lies a white envelope resting on the keyboard of the batcave computer before the cave finally goes dark.

——————————————————————————

“So will he be joining?” Clark hears as he turns to his left see the Martian Manhunter walking towards him. “I’m not sure. I left the envelope in the batcave after we spoke. Hopefully he reads it.” Clark mumbles. “I take it your talk wasn’t good?” J’onn says as he stops right infront of Superman. “Yeah... it was atrocious. I’m not sure if we will hear from him any time soon.” Clark groans with a frown.

“Hear from whom?” A feminine Grecian thick voice sings. “Batman” Clark responds. “Why? Is he in trouble? Hurt?” Wonder Woman inquires. “No Diana. He’s upset.” Clark replied. “He shouldn’t be. He’s lucky we are offering him a spot at all. He’s hardly useful if he has no powers” Diana scoffed. “His mind is valuable to the league” spoke J’onn. “Hmpf. I seriously doubt that one ordinary man’s mind can be more valuable than Kal’s, Yours, or anyone else on this team.” Diana argues. “He’s a great tactician and an amazing detective Diana. I think if you actually met him or saw him in action that your opinion would change.” suggested Clark.

“I must agree with Superman, Wonder Woman.” J’onn added. “Well then let us go see him.” Diana motions. “That’s not a good idea Diana. He hates when I go to Gotham to see him. He would be furious to find three metas roaming Gotham. He’s already angry as it is. We don’t want to alienate him more than I might have already done” Clark pleads. “I’m going whether or not he likes it or not” Diana fumes before walking past the two superheroes and towards the exit of the metro tower. The moon light greets Diana as she steps outside. Clark quickly catches up to Diana. “Diana pleas—”

“Kal don’t even try to stop me. If that man thinks he can stop me from being in his city then he’ll be sorely mistaken.” Diana snaps. Clark smiles “Diana I was just going to say please be careful. Gotham is a dark and dangerous place. Especially at night.” Diana smiles taking a step towards Clark. “I’ll be fine Kal. I’m a big girl I can take care of myself.”

“I know but I’m still gonna worry.” Clark says as he tips Diana’s head. Slowly their lips move closer before finally meeting in a soft and slow dance. Finally Diana pulls back, slowly moving away from Clark till only their hands are touching. With one final squeeze of Clark’s hand, Diana let’s go and takes off towards the city of Gotham, the city of the Batman.

——————————————————————————

‘Who the hell does Clark think he is? He damn well knows I’m fully committed to Gotham, and yet he still pushes for me to join his boyscout club. No I’ve let myself get distracted too much in the past. I shouldn’t have let myself take Jason in. Maybe he would still be alive.’ Bruce fumes as he parks the batmobile. Jumping out the opening canopy he looks around. ‘Maybe Dick wouldn’t have left.’ Taking out his grappling hook he points it to the nearest roof. It was all muscle memory at this point. He shoots his grappling hook and then presses the button that propels him forward.

In no time at all he’s running along the roof tops of Gotham. Searching. Searching for the scum that dare to prey on the livelyhood of the citizens of Gotham. ‘I don’t need to be on a team full of incompetent metas. It’ll only be a distraction. I need to focus on Gotham. I need to try harder. Be better. For Jason.’ Batman comes to a stop right at the edge of a rooftop. Looking down into the alley, Crime alley, he can see the silhouettes of a man and a woman walking with a child inbetween them. He can only stare on as a shadow appears from the other end of the alley.

Frozen in place he watches as the man and woman step forward while pushing the child behind them. No words. Nothing. He can’t scream. Can’t yell and tell them to run. He’s stuck watching as the flash of a gun goes off twice and the silhouettes of the man and woman drop to the ground. Forced to watch the child collapse to his knees. He tried to command his body to chase the gunman but nothing happens. He’s stuck watching the birth of the Batman. Stuck watching the same nightmare that haunts his dreams.

Forced to watch the last memory of his parents. Finally he can move. Looking up into the light polluted sky of Gotham “I am vengeance. I am the night. I AM BATMAN!” With that he turns around and heads towards the Wayne Enterprises building. Half a block away a scream can be heard. Turning to the origin Batman sprints. Reaching the edge of the rooftop he comes to a stop. He watches as four men approach a scared and helpless woman.

Before he can react he sees a shadowy figure rush forward and take down all four men with skills he knows only a trained warrior would have, and the strength he knows only a meta would have. He watches as the shadowy figure turns to the woman. He can’t hear what it says but knows it spoke only from the woman shaking her head yes before the woman takes off. “Damn metas” Batman mutters before taking that leap off the rooftop.

——————————————————————————

Diana watches as the woman runs around the corner out of eyesight. Turning around she looks at the ground littered with the four bodies of the men she found trying to rape that woman. “Disgusting worthless pathetic men” she spews. “Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in Gotham.” A voice sneers from behind. Rapidly she turns around to see the very man she came to see.

“I am princess Diana of Themys—” “Get the hell out of Gotham. No metas are allowed. This is MY city.” Batman growls. “Who do you think you are little man.” Diana demanded. “I am the GODDAMN BATMAN. Now get out.” Batman seethes turning around and began to reach for his grappling gun. Diana lunged towards him and reached out to grab his shoulder when Batman turned and grabbed her tossing her over him.

Batman smirked “when will you metas learn.” Grabbing his grappling hook he aimed to the rooftops and shot his grappling hook. Taking to the roofs he headed towards Wayne Enterprises. Diana watched as he flew into the air and over the rooftop. She was stunned. ‘How in Tartarus did he toss me with such ease. Dumb Diana you should’ve been more cautious with such a cowardly man.’ Standing up she dusted her uniform off before taking to the skies in search of her prey. She looks around before seeing Batman fly towards what she could see as the tallest building around. Diana smiles ‘I’ve got you now little man.’ Diana shoots forward towards her prey.


	2. Meetings

He knew she was there before she even landed. The shuttle shift of the air pressure made it all to obvious. The one thing he couldn’t seem to understand is why? Why come to Gotham? Why find him? Clark already made the case for the so called Justice League. What did she want? If she’s looking for a fight she’ll be sorely disappointed. With a scowl plastered on his face Batman spoke with a commanding voice “You need to leave NOW. You being here is already going to cause a stir that won’t end for weeks.”

“What makes you think you can command me, mortal?” Diana ordered. Batman violent turned around letting his cape fall to his sides. Letting the darkness surround him like it was the only friend he’s had. “Whatever you’re looking for you won’t find it here.” Batman snapped. “I came here looking to find out what Kal sees in you.” Diana spoke softly but sternly. Batman stares intently at Diana.

Hard dark blue piercing eyes looking into Mediterranean Sea blue eyes. Finally, Batman warned “You won’t find anything here. Whatever that Boyscout thinks is wrong.” Batman spins on his heels and walks towards the ledge, and with one finally look behind him he falls forward. Letting gravity take him before grabbing his cape and gliding towards the unknown of Gotham. Leaving behind a bewildered princess. Leaving behind a ticket to something more.

——————————————————————————

*An alarm has been tripped at Wayne Enterprises RD Department. I repeat an alarm has been tripped at Wayne Enterprises RD Department. Any available units respond.* “I hear ya. Unit #242 responding” Rookie Officer James knew the job wasn’t going to be like the action movies he watched as a kid, but a break-in a Wayne Enterprises? More than likely a rat than an actual criminal. The place had better security than the entire GCPD. You had better luck breaking into the police station than Wayne Enterprises. Like clockwork Officer James pulls up to the building known by everyone living in Gotham. Walking up to the glass covered front Officer James takes a look around. Confusion written all over his face. ‘A break in? Ha. Ain’t no one been here’ reaching for his radio unknown to him a figure appears behind him. Before Officer James could take hold of his radio, a hand burst through his chest. Blood pouring out his mouth as Officer James tries to take a breath, his last breath. He can feel the hand being ripped out his back. “You really shouldn’t have come here. No one needed to die.” The figure spoke. With a flash he was gone leaving Officer James alone and dying.

——————————————————————————

*BEEP* *BEEP* ‘A break-in at Wayne Enterprises? But who?’ With a press of a button on his utility belt he could hear the roaring of the batmobile as it approached. Not waiting for the canopy to open fully Batman jumps in and guns it to Wayne Enterprises. 5 minutes. He knew 5 minutes would be too slow to reach Wayne Enterprises. He could feel it in his gut. Something wasn’t right, and he needed to find out what. He could see a patrol car parked by the front. 45 seconds. It took him 45 seconds to leave the batmobile and see it.

Blood everywhere. Someone’s son. Someone’s child dead in front of him. On HIS property. He approaches the now cold body ‘No. nononono. NO.’ “I’m too late.” Batman whispers. He squats down while looking around the cold body of Officer James. ‘A hole in his chest? Not from a gun.’ “Damn Metas” Batman grumbles. With a determined look on his face he stands. ‘Whoever did this seems to still be here. Time to find out what they broke in for’ Stepping forward and over Officer James, Batman approaches the glass doors. A quick tap of a button on his utility belt unlocks the doors giving him access to what lies ahead or better yet who. Looking around he finds no point of entry. No anything. He can feel that somethings wrong. Something is off. *BAM* the next thing he could see was the wall getting awfully close. Batman smashed into the wall at a speed fast enough to knock all the air out his lungs. Batman stumbled to his feet trying to regain his lost breath.

*BAM* He started to fly backwards towards the exit. Pulling out his grappling hook, with the skill of a man who’s done this for far too long, he shoots it at the wall but before it could be embedded the wire was cut. Crashing into the glass Batman dropped to the ground. “God damn metas” Batman mumbles. Then standing in front of him, Batman could see him. The man untouched by time. A man who lives outside its grasp. Zoom. Hunter Zolomon. ‘What the hell is he doing in Gotham. He’s a long ways away from the flash and keystone city.’ Batman gradually stood to his feet. He knew he couldn’t win here. Zoom is fast enough to make the flash look like a snail competing in the Daytona 500.

“What are you doing here Zolomon.” Barked Batman. “Oooo the mighty Batman knows of me. All that pain has made you a great hero. I can make you better. I can make you into a perfect hero.” Zolomon cackled. Batman scowls knowing he needs to find a way out. He can’t fight Zolomon. He’s way too unprepared to deal with a speedster. “I heard you lost a sidekick. Maybe if I take another from you it’ll make you stronger, but sadly that’s not why I’m here. I only needed to get your attention.” Zoom chuckled. “Then why kill the police officer.” Batman growled. “Ah couldn’t have him ruin anything. If you want justice why don’t you come catch me.” Zoom laughed.

Then in a flash he was gone. Batman knew he was gone. He knew where he went. ‘Keystone City it is’ Batman turned around and walked up to the dead body of Officer James, and with a sad heart he grabbed the radio. Making a call like this was never easy for anyone. Did he leave a wife behind? A child? ‘I need to check to see if he has any next of kin’ with that last thought he pressed the button and said “Officer down. I repeat Officer down at Wayne Enterprises.” They’d be here within minutes, and he needed to get out of here.

It was only midnight. Patrol was far from over, but yet he couldn’t stop staring at the lifeless body of Officer James. All he could see was Jason lying on that ground. The sirens of the police car drove him out of his own thoughts. Without a thought he shot his grappling hook and was gone. Gone but not far. He stayed and watched as they found Officer James lying on the ground. Once he knew that Officer James’ body was safe with the GCPD, he took off with only one thought in mind. ‘Zoom will PAY.’

——————————————————————————

”Mr. Wayne, your donation was received by the James family. They asked me to thank you personally.” Bruce’s secretary Alice babbled. “Remind me to check up on them once I return to Gotham, Alice.” A thick baritone voice said. “I will Mr. Wayne. Enjoy your stay in Keystone. Goodbye.” “Bye” with that Bruce Wayne, Multi-billionaire and head of Wayne Enterprises, ended the phone call. “Sir, If I may where exactly do expect to find him.” A british accent is heard saying.

“I don’t. We just need to find the flash. If someone’s going to know how to get the attention of Zoom it’s going to be his counterpart.” Bruce clarified. “Ah. Apologies sir. Where do you expect to find the Flash?” Alfred asked. “I have my suspicions on who he is, but for now we just need to get to the hotel. That’ll give me time t—” *BOOM* Alfred slams on the brakes trying to prevent a very expensive RollsRoyce from being destroyed by the car that was blown back. “I guess Batman should make an entrance.” Bruce remarked. Changing into the suit was muscle memory.

He always felt wrong without the suit. Batman was who he truly was and the suit was a part of him. Opening the door he looks around making sure no one could see him exit the vehicle. ‘Perfect’ with no one around Batman exited the vehicle and joined the party. “You’re fast but I’m faster.” The Flash jested. “I don’t need to catch you. I just needed to get your attention.” Cheetah roared. ‘Hmm. First Zoom and now cheetah. Somethings going on.’ Before Batman could even take a step, an explosion threw him back. When he finally got back to his feet the first thing he noticed was cheetah was gone and the flash was doing damage control. Taking a step towards the speedster Batman growled “What the HELL is zoom doing in Gotham.” Surprised, the flash turned around “Batman?” “Yes. Now answer me.” barked Batman. “I don’t know. The last time I checked he was in suspended animation. He was locked up. I’m as curious as you are.” Flash blurted out. “He killed a police officer. He needs to be found.” Batman lamented.

“I’m more than willing to help, but it’ll have to wait. I need to figure out why Cheetah attacked me.” Flash consoled. Batman walked up to Flash “I think it might be connected. I don’t think it’ll end with us.” Stunned, Flash inquired “Do you think someone is going to attack the other Justice League members?” “Yes but I want to know why I was targeted. I’m not a part of the Boy Scouts club, so why bother attacking me.” Batman questioned.   
“I think it’s time to meet the other members of the Justice League before they get attacked. Someone is trying to get our attention. Well now they got it.” Batman went on. Flash brought his hand up to his com link and spoke with urgency “Flash to all Justice League members. Emergency meeting. Meet in 1 hour. Flash out.” Flash looked at Batman and awkwardly smiled “Need a lift?” Batman smirked “I’ve got a ride. Now where’s your club headquarters?” Flash rubbed the back of his head before quickly saying “Metropolis.” causing Batman to scowl.   
“Metropolis it is.” Then all that could be heard was loud roaring of the incoming Batwing ready to take its master to Superman city. Shooting his grappling hook Batman heads to his awaiting ride. “Alfred I’m headed to metropolis. I’m not sure how long I will be gone.” “Understood Sir.” Batman looked down to see the flash was already gone. “Damn metas.”


	3. Fruition?

“Why were we called here?” An annoyed voice grumbled. “No one knows but flash which means we wait.” Superman answered. Annoyed, the king of the seas frowned “He needs to get here now. I’ve got other matters to deal with. The seas do not rule themselves.” With a whoosh the doors to the conference room open, out steps flash rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry I—” “What was the emergency flash?” Clark interrupted. “Ah. Well I guess it would be better if he explained.” Flash said. “Who?” They spoke unison. From the dark shadows, behind flash, stepped out the dark knight. “Me.” He growled. Shock and surprise written on the faces of the other 5 memebers. “But...I...You...?” Stumbled Superman. Batman took in everyone around him. He was outnumbered by the most powerful metas in the world. He needed to tread carefully. “You are all in danger.” The deep voice of The Batman spoke.  
Confusion has now replaced the surprise and shock on all faces but one. He could see how her face contorted. ‘She’s probably more surprised than Clark is.’ “What?” Spoke Green Lantern. This caused Batman to scowl. Repeating himself was just more time lost. “You are in danger. Someone is after the Justice league.” He stated with determination. “He’s right. There’s just too big of a coincidence going on, and we are better safe than sorry by following this lead.” Flash spoke up. “A couple nights ago I was attacked by Hunter Zolomon aka Zoom. Earlier today Flash was attacked by Cheetah. Neither of them wanted to steal anything or actually harm us. They wanted our attention. Unfortunately someone was hurt. Zoom killed an Officer of GCPD.” Batman growled. Finally Diana snapped out of her stir “What makes you think we are going to believe you” she spat. “You’re a coward who hides in the shadows. Gotham is filled with scum, so what makes you think Zoom didn’t go there for that reason?” She fumed. A room full of metas and Batman somehow moves faster than any can perceive. Standing in front of Diana he growls “It doesn’t matter what you think you believe, Princess.” “A good man died by the hands of Zoom. I’m going to figure out what he’s up to and put a stop to it WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!” He roared. Staring deep into his eyes unrelenting, refusing to submit to a man. Diana can see it, the wall crumbling down and the waves of emotions crashing in. His eyes turned from a dark blue to a black stormy night then in a blink of an eye the walls were back up.  
The bat was back in control. Batman turned away “Gotham has its filth, but there are good people. Officer James didn’t deserve to die. His wife doesn’t deserve to wake up everyday without the love of her life next to her. His son doesn’t deserve to never see his father again.” His whisper grew into a growl. “The people of Gotham don’t deserve you bad mouthing them, so if you’re not going to help them STAY. OUT. OF. MY. WAY.” Diana took a step back stunned by Batman's words. “We are going to help, Batman. But what do we do about it? Do we go on the attack?” Superman intervened. “We wait. Travel in pairs. When the next attack happens we need to capture the attacker.” Batman spoke. “What makes you so sure we will?” pondered Green Lantern. “Because the Justice league is onto them and I’m watching.” Batman remarked. “I must agree with Batman. It would be better that we travel in pairs.” J’onn spoke. “Then let’s take it to a vote. All in favor?” Superman proposed. Five hands were raised with five pair of eyes on the last remaining person. “Diana...” Superman said softly. She looked up at him and smiled before staring Batman in the eyes and raised her hand with determination like none other.

——————————————————————————

”I should be back soon. No right now we just plan on waiting. I’ll let you know more when I’m in a more secure location. Batman out.” Slowly but determined Diana approached Batman. “Batman I wanted to apologize for what I said. It was wrong of me and inappropriate.” She apologized softly. Batman turned to look at her “Your one visit to Gotham, at night, was hardly enough for you to judge those who live there. You should apologize to them. Not me.” Batman said matter of factly. Stunned Diana was unable to form words. It wasn’t until Batman’s back was to her that she found her voice “I’m trying to apologize and you are acting like… like a—” “Like a man?” Batman growled.  
“Like an ass.” Diana finished stopping Batman in his tracks. Swiftly and smoothly Batman turned on his heels facing Diana once again. “I’m sorry I choose not to act like your friend, or like I care what comes out your mouth. I’m here to solve this case. That’s it. Maybe instead of wasting my time you should just watch your mouth. Maybe then you won’t have to apologize.” With that Batman continued down his intended path that would lead him to the Batjet, leaving Diana in a haze of anger. The cautious steps of Clark broke Diana out of her fantasy of caving in the Dark Knight of Gotham’s face. Without turning around Diana explodes “I tried to apologize, and instead he lectures me on keeping my mouth shut!” Clark rubs the back of his neck sighing “That’s Batman. He’s always been like this. All work.” Diana turns to Clark “He’s a horrible little man who refuses to actually be kind for fear it might actually make him human.” Clark looks at Diana with a smile before softly touching her cheek. “Diana he wasn’t always this bad. It’s just… well recently he lost someone close to him. He blames himself.” Clark lamented. Diana slowly embraced Clark with a hug. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed “I just wished he would try to trust us. We all want to stop whatever is happening.” “He’s a complicated person who just needs time to heal. There’s nothing we can do but show him he can trust us.” Clark confided. “Why don’t you and I go out. Get your mind off of everything for awhile.” Clark said. “I’d love that Kal.” Diana beamed.

——————————————————————————

Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good. Sometimes you have to try and do what others aren’t willingly to do. That’s been the constant thought of one Alfred Pennyworth during his drive to the Martha Wayne Foundation Gala. He knew that those socialites didn’t actually care. He was willing to bet that hardly anyone actually knew the reason behind the Gala. Taking a look in the rear view mirror he sees his charge taking on the phone. “No, Kent for the last time you need to be careful. We have no idea who’s behind the attacks.…… It’s possible that he could be behind them, but to try and single him out will only cause more problems. We need more evidence.” Alfred hears Bruce say. “Sir, if I may. I suggest you to hang up as we are arriving. I doubt you would want people to think Batman was in the car.” Alfred lectured. Alfred receives a glare for his mocking humor. “Really Master Bruce, I would think after so many years you would learn that your glare has no affect on me.” Alfred reminded. “Batman out” with that Bruce hangs up the phone. “Alfred remind me to cut your pay.” Bruce says with a smirk as the car comes to a stop. “Ah I’ll write it down as to not forget.” Alfred says dryly before Bruce opens the door of the car to once again join high society. To once again be eaten alive by the vicious elitist bachelorettes.

——————————————————————————

”Bruce what a lovely party you have.” Miranda Fleece squealed. “It’s the least I can do to raise money for Officer James’ family.” Bruce lamented. “Oh. I heard about that on the news. So sad. I truly felt bad for that poor man’s family” Miranda said. Bruce smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes “Yes. It was a true tragedy.” Bruce spoke. A movement at the other end of the ballroom caught Bruce’s attention. Drowning out Miranda, Bruce tried to focus until he saw her. ‘What the hell is she doing here. Didn’t I already tell her to stay out of Gotham.’ She spotted him looking at her and decided to make her way over to him. “I’m sorry Miranda but appears I’ve neglected my duties as host.” Bruce said walking towards Diana. “I’m honored that you would grace us with your presence Wonder Woman.” Bruce hummed extending his hand. Diana smiled shaking Bruce’s hand “Please call me Diana.” “Well Diana what brings you to Gotham.” Bruce coaxed grabbing a drink off the passing waiter. “Someone recently told me that I do not know the people of Gotham, so I decided I was going to get to know the people.” Diana said. ‘I didn’t mean for you to come back to Gotham.’ Bruce thought. Bruce smiled knowing it wouldn’t reach his eyes “Well you’ve come to the wrong place if you truly want to know what the people of Gotham are like.” “I know— I never got your name Mister?” “Wayne. Bruce Wayne but you can just call me Bruce.” Bruce flirted. “I came here tonight in honor of the Officer that died in the line of duty.” Dian said softly. “That’s very thoughtful of you Diana. You being here will surely help raise more money for Officer James’ family.” Bruce consoled. Taking a deep breath Bruce asked “Would you care to dance, Diana?” “I’d love to” Diana beamed. Bruce extended his hand once again. Once Diana grabbed his hand, he confidently led her to the designated dance floor. In one fluid motion he pulled Diana towards him and began to waltz with her.m, making sure she was comfortable with the speed and distance. “So Diana tell me about yourself.” Bruce said. “Well I’m from a—” “No no. I mean what do you like, dislike? What does Diana do for fun when she isn’t fighting bad guys? What do you enjoy the most?” Bruce interrupted. Diana smiled “I love Ice Mochas. I like watching the sunrise. I love to stay inside when I’m not fighting and read. The one thing I enjoy the most is learning more and more about the people who I protect.” “Those are all great things, Diana. My mother use to love staying inside a reading especially on a rainy day.” Bruce admitted as the music came to a close. “I’m sorry this can’t continue. I’ve enjoyed meeting you and your company even more.” Bruce continued taking a step back from Diana. “I’ve also enjoyed your company Bruce.” Diana earnestly said. Bruce smiled before turning away intent on walking away from her before she could interact with him anymore. For some reason he couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t help but turn his head and say “Why don’t you call me sometime and I can show you what the people of Gotham are really like.” He didn’t wait for an answer. ‘Stupid Bruce. Just stupid. You’re getting distracted. Wasting time with her will only lead to bad things’ was Bruce’s last thought as he walked away from Diana.

——————————————————————————

Kyle Rayner believed he did a good job. I mean it was hard shoes to fill. People didn’t exactly trust a Green Lantern after Hal Jordan, but Kyle felt like he was making progress. He brought back the Green Lantern Corps, and believed he was getting the trust back from the people. Flying over the Statue of Liberty, Kyle took in the view of the water. A split second later and Kyle was hurdling towards the ocean with his shield around him. It took Kyle only a second to stop his rapid descent. Looking up he saw Black Adam floating with a smirk on his face. ‘He’s got a world full of hurt if he thinks he can beat me’ without a moments notice Kyle blitzes Black Adam. Smashing his fist into Adam’s face and sending him flying. “Whoever sent you must really doubt how powerful I am!” Kyle yelled charging after Adam. Black Adam was finally able to gain control of his body, but not before a gaint hammer forced him downwards. Kyle wasn’t going to wait for him to regain his senses. ‘This wasn’t going to be a fight. This is going to be a stomp’ Kyle thought as he chased after Adam’s falling body. Using his ring to create a cube around adam, Kyle was able to imprison Black Adam. “You were the wrong pick for me Teth” Kyle said. Black Adam laughed “The purpose wasn’t to fight. Just to get your attention, Lantern. If I wanted to I could’ve killed—” before he could finish his sentence Kyle used his ring to shut Black Adam’s noisy mouth. “Yeah yeah yeah. I hear that all the time.” Kyle said while using his hand to mimic talking. Kyle raised his hands to his comlink “Green Lantern to all Justice League members. I think I found our break in the case. Lantern out.”

——————————————————————————

“I guess I should contact Batman and let him know.” Superman spoke. “Let me know what?” A baritone voice growled from behind causing everyone but J’onn to jump. “How the hell can you do that to a room full of Metas?!?” Green Lantern and Flash yelled in unison. Batman ignored them and pressed on “Tell me what.” “Just that Green Lantern captured Black Adam” Aquaman spoke up. “We have yet to speak with him. We waited for you.” J’onn imputed. “Good. Let’s find out what he knows.” Batman barked watching as everyone walked out the conference room before finally following. Entering the holding cells, Batman walks past everyone and up to the cell holding Black Adam. Watching intently as Adam constinously slammed his fist into the wall trying to escape. “Lantern, what did he say to you?” Batman growled. Green lantern gulped “He just said the same thing the other two said. That he was only getting my attention.” This caused Batman to growl even more. ‘What are they up to? Who’s behind this? Something is off here.’ Batman thought to himself as he moved to press the button that would allow him to communicate with Black Adam but was interrupted by Wonder Woman. “Wait. Can’t I just use my lasso of truth? It would speed along this whole ordeal.” “No. That would be an invasion on his privacy. We just need answers on this. We don’t need to let the opportunity arise for mistakes. The last thing I want is him to spill more than what we need.” Batman hissed. Pressing the button Batman spoke “Adam Teth aka Black Adam. You’ve got a long history of violence and destruction. Yet you never work in a group. Why start now?” Batman interrogated. This caused Black Adam to stop his assault on the wall. Turning around Adam looked into the two way mirror and laughed. It made Flash and Green lantern shake off the chills running down their backs. “You think you can make me talk to you that easily? You’re even more of a fool than what I was told. There’s nothing you can do that will make me talk. I would never put my country in danger. Not for you.” Black Adam bellowed. Batman smirked ‘Gotcha.’ Turning around Batman walked away leaving behind 5 stunned heros and 1 stotic hero. Superman snapped out of his trance and caught up to Batman. “What are you doing? Aren’t you going to actually interrogate him?” Superman inquired. “I already did and he told me everything I needed to know.” Batman spoke calmly. “What…?” Superman stumbled but before he could continue a voice from behind clarified “He said he wouldn’t endanger his country by telling us anything. It means he’s being blackmailed. However, I wasn’t able to glean anything from his mind like you asked Batman.” “That’s fine, J’onn. I knew you wouldn’t but it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Batman acknowledged. “What?!? You let him pry into his mind but refuse to let me use the Lasso of Truth on him!” Diana yelled. Batman stopped in his tracks and turned to Diana “Yes because I trust J’onn not to mess up more than I trust you at all.” Batman growled. Diana reeled back with hurt clear in her eyes. Turning back around, Batman stormed out the Metro Tower leaving behind the 2 dumbfounded heros and the hurting heroine.

——————————————————————————

“They captured Black Adam. Do you still want to continue with the plan?” A voice asked from the shadows. “Yes. He won’t say anything if he wants his people to live.” A voice boomed from the large computer screen. “I’ll let the others knows that they will proceed with their part.” The shadow spoke as he stepped into the dim light of the computer screen revealing his masked faced. “Good. I don’t want to have to remind you that you don’t get paid until the job is done Slade.” The line cut right after the voice finished. “You don’t.” Slade thought outloud. In a push of a button a different person appeared on the screen. “It’s time for you to do your part unless you want me to stuff you into a prison cell you can’t weasel your way out of?” Slade barked before cutting the connection and ending the call.


	4. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Sorry for the long awaited release of chapter 4. I was busy with work.

*Crash* “Pl—Please I don’t know nothin’. I’m tellin’ ya the truth. Please. G—God N—NNN—NOO.” “There’s no god here to protect you.” With speed and strength Mike didn’t think he had left in him he ran. Ran without looking back, and ran like the devil itself was chasing him. But no matter how fast he ran, the shadow of a demon, with two horns protruding from its head, never got farther away. It was toying with him. ‘Please Lord. Save me. I don’t wanna go to hell.’ *Bam* The next thing mike saw was the ground. A split second. That’s all it took to take him down again. “You are going to tell me everything. Your mothers birthday. Your favorite color. EVERYTHING.” The demon boomed. “AHHHHHHHHH!”

————————————————————————————————————————————

‘It’s been two months since the last attack, and yet I’ve found nothing. No leads. No evidence. Nothing. Who ever is behind this is good. Real good. But I’m better.’ “Br—Batman.” With that Batman broke out of his thoughts and turned to the man who decided to speak to him. “What Kent.” It wasn’t a question. Superman fumbled with the words in his mouth then immediately shut his open mouth. “…” One glare was all it took for him to spit it out. “Some people in the league think you’re being a little too aggressive.” Superman didn’t need to say who it was. He knew. Diana hadn’t liked him since, well since ever. “Good thing I’m not in your club.” Without another word Batman turned around and took in his surroundings. Dark cloudy skies for miles. Light pollution. Tall gothic and modern skyscrapers. Gotham. Home. It’s colder than it has been all month. He didn’t need to read the outside temperature. He could see his breath. “We all want to find out who is responsible, but you’ve put 30 people in the hospital this week alone.” A tired sigh couldn’t help but follow these lost words. Superman knew he wasn’t going to get a reply. Officer James’ death was still fresh in Batman’s mind. Superman knew Batman was blaming himself. It eats at him like a black hole. “Tell her to stop coming to Gotham. It’s my last warning.” It came off monotone, but Superman knew it was said through gritted teeth. “I’ll—” before Superman could get out anything else Batman took the leap he always takes. The leap of a creature stalking its prey in the night. The leap of a man bound by his word. The leap of a little boy surrounded by loss and guilt. The leap of a legend.

————————————————————————————————————————————

A deep sigh through his nose is all Superman can muster. One deep sigh and a look of sadness, not for him but for what he endures, before he bends his legs and shoots upward. It doesn’t take long, It never does, before Superman finds himself at the Justice League headquarters. With the speed of a man carrying too much weight on his shoulders Superman makes his way to meet the others. He slows further as he reaches the doors that await him. A sigh escapes his lips. “Lately I can’t help but sigh.” Superman says as he presses the button that’ll open the doors. He can see them all as he walks to his seat. Aquaman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Wonder Woman. There’s only one person missing. A certain man that left him behind in Gotham. ‘We will have to vote today on if we continue to peruse him or look for another.’ Superman sighed as he took his seat. “So… Today we have to vote… We vote to decide if we keep trying to recruit Batman, or if… if we start looking for other heroes.” Superman spoke solemnly. “All those in favor of staying with Batman raise your hand… Now those in favor of another raise your hand.” J’onn spoke up. Superman looked and for what he felt was the hundredth sigh tonight he bowed his head. ‘I went there tonight to try to get him to join and instead… instead I lectured him. Now we are moving on. The greatest tactical mind lost to us. A 4 to 2.’ “Any recommendations?” Superman practically whispered. “Green arrow maybe?” Flash spoke up. “Blue beetle?” Green lantern questioned. “Nightwing.” That snapped Superman out of whatever fog his brain was in. “NO!” He boomed. It surprised almost everyone at the table. “Why not?!” Snapped the owner of the voice that recommended the Teen Wonder. “Be—Because Batman would murder us.” Superman stuttered. “If that oaf won’t join then he has no say who we do choose.” Diana spat. “Diana. We can’t. Th—Tha—That’s his… we just can’t.” Superman spoke. “We put it to a vote. All those in favor… and all those against.”

————————————————————————————————————————————

“YOU WHAT!!” A vicious voice filled with rage bellowed. The slamming of fist on a keyboard could be heard throughout the cave. “I tried Br—” “NO YOU DIDN’T. YOU SAT ON YOUR ASS AND ALLOWED THIS.” Nothing was or could calm him now. “Batman you need to calm down.” Batman shot a death glare at him. Through gritted teeth and a snarling mouth Batman spoke “How. The. Hell. Can. I. Calm. Down.” A crunching noise was grinding throughout the cave. Loud enough that Superman was worried that either Batman would shatter his teeth or whatever he was grinding. “WHEN YOU IDIOTS DECIDE TO PUT MY SON IN DANGER!!!!” Batman roared. “Bruce… I tried really I did. It was put to a vote and won 4-2. There was nothing I could. All we can do is hope is that Dick declines.” Superman reasoned. Finally, a crushing sound was heard and the grinding stopped. The entire keyboard was now smashed inward. “Who.” Batman ordered. “I can’t say.” Superman lied. “Can’t. Or won’t.” Batman spit. If Superman wasn’t behind a screen he was certain Batman would hit him. Damn his hand, he couldn’t care. It hit Batman like a gunshot. He knew. ‘That goddamn stubborn idiotic thick skull woman.’ “It. Was. Her.” Batman whispered. Superman’s face told Batman everything he already knew. *BEEP* *BEEP* *Class V Meta Entering Gotham City Limits* The robotic voice reached Superman, but before he could react Batman cut the call. ‘I warned you.’ Batman stalked to the Batmobile. Without a second to lose Batman jumped into the driver seat and took off. The battle of legends was to occur. The Dark Knight Vs The Amazon. Never taking his foot off the pedal he reached her location in 5 minutes. It takes a knowledge no one else has to go from the outskirts of Gotham to the city in 5 minutes. With the skill acquired over many years Batman slammed on the brakes as the Batmobile raced toward Diana. Stopping mere inches from Diana, the Batmobile canopy slid open. Wasting no time Batman jumped out landing next to Diana. “How. Dare. YOU!” Batman snarled. Without flinching she spat “You refused. He’s a grown man th—” “HE IS MY SON!” Batman roared. This wasn’t the legend that stalked criminals from the shadows. This was a father protecting his son. A father who already lost one son and refused to lose another. “YOU DARE TO DRAG HIM INTO THE EYES WHOEVER IS ATTACKING US!!” She felt the hurt and loss rolling off him. It made her feel small, but it lasted only a second before her Amazonian instincts kicked in. “MAYBE IF YOU WEREN’T SUCH A STUBBORN PIG HEADED MAN WE WOULDN’T HAVE TO CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE!” Diana raged back. It happened faster than she could react. Shock was plastered all over her face. One second she’s in a yelling match and the next she’s lying on her butt. Shock turned into fiery rage. She shot at him. Slamming him into the ground. Using the momentum and the space between them Batman used his legs to flip Wonder Woman over his head. Not looking back he jumped to his feet. He could feel the shift in the air pressure, and with the skill of a true master of martial arts, he dodged to his left. Spinning on his feet he watched as Wonder Woman stopped herself after kissing her target. ‘Dangerous. Gotta stay ten steps ahead.’ With a snarl Batman grabbed three batarangs from his belt, tossing each at Wonder Woman simultaneously. With a laugh she blocked them, not realizing his true aim. While grabbing the batarangs with his right hand, he used his left to grab a gas grenade. The smoke quickly enveloped the both of them. Turning the visibility to 100% to 5% at best even for a Class V Meta. Yet it wouldn’t be enough for someone who born a warrior and a hunter. Sight meant little to Diana. Closing her eyes she focused on her other senses. The sound of something whirling through the air caught Diana’s attention. Raising her bracelet she blocked the object. *BAM* A hand slammed into her throat stealing her breath. Yet before the hand could retreat, fighting through the pain, she grabbed the offending appendage and squeezed. *SNAP* Gritting through the pain Batman kicked Diana’s legs out from underneath her for the second time that night. Feeling her grip loosen he pulled his now broken hand free. As soon as his hand was free, he felt a boot slam into his chest throwing him backwards. His body was abruptly stopped by the side of the batmobile. Aching pain was all he could feel. ‘3 ribs broken at the very least. No time to think.’ Slowly Diana walked out the fading smoke making her way towards Batman. Slowly Batman got to his feet, not showing an ounce of the pain he was in. He knew what his next move would be, and what it might cost him. ‘A broken arm at the very least. Maybe a broken femur if I’m unlucky. A broken back if I mess up.’ He needed to be quick. With surprising speed Batman rushed her. Tossing 4 batarangs as a distraction, he slid right underneath her open legs and directly behind her. Grabbing her waist he went to suplex her. Diana slammed her elbow into his head with Meta strength. *CRUNCH* He flew away from her and landed like a rag doll on the hard pavement. Minutes passed before Wonder Woman could take her eyes away from the motionless body of Batman. A motion in the corner of her vision forced her to look back at him with hope in her eyes. There he stood holding the lasso of truth with a snarl on his bloody face, the bloody face of Bruce Wayne. Shock was written all over her face. Before either could make a move a body smashed into the ground between them forcing dust and dirt to cloud their vision. When the cloud finally cleared, there stood Superman with his arms crossed. All the fight in Diana left her as she stood staring into the cold eyes of Bruce Wayne, ignoring Superman. In a fraction of a second she saw his walls crumble. In those eyes she saw the man she had come to know, the eyes of the man she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. Every review is welcomed
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow


	5. Changes

*2 Months Ago*

“Soooooo what are we going to do with him…” Flash inquired while jabbing his thumb in the direction of Black Adam. Aquaman jabbed Flash in the ribs with his elbow while giving him a look that made it clear that right now wasn’t the time. Flash’s voice forced Superman out of his stupor. Turning around Superman spoke “I’m not sure… it’s not like we can keep him forever, or turn him over to the authorities. For now he stays in that cell.” Superman couldn’t help but stare at Diana. The hurt she must feel must be immense. ‘Bruce was never one to sugar coat.’ Superman turned back towards Diana with a sad look. Placing a hand on her shoulder “Why don’t we go out tonight Diana?” With a shake of her head to clear whatever emotions she felt were there, she looked at Clark with hope and love shinning through her eyes. “There’s a Gala tonight in New York for victims of abuse. Would you go with me, Kal?” Her angelic voice rung out. Superman smiled at her “I’d love too.”

XXXXX

“Superman”

“Superman”

“Superman, Wonder Woman”

The voices of hundreds of reporters swarmed them. They hadn't even gotten to the first step before the reporters lunged at their throats. All wanting to get the exclusive on the world’s most powerful couple. Superman simply smiled and waved as he and Diana walked into the extravagant entrance. “So this is how he feels.” Superman whispered. If Clark thought the entrance was extravagant than he was dumbfounded when he saw the interior. What could one on a reporters salary really expect from the billionaires that graced this Gala? Before either could take a step, a short chubby brunette stepped in front of them. “EEEE! I’m so excited you two decided to grace us with your presence! You two will surely make these stingy bastards give more money!” She squealed. “Thank you for allowing us to join you tonight.” Diana spoke up. With a shake of their hands, the short tubby brunette allowed them to pass. After walking over to their table Superman decided to go find them drinks leaving Diana alone. “She’s really a sweet woman. Passionate and loud but sweet none the less.” A deep baritone voice spoke from behind her. Turning around in surprise Diana saw the tall muscular build of Gotham’s most eligible bachelor. Taking a seat next to her, he continued “She was a victim of abuse for 10 years. Never said a word to anyone the entire time. Then, one day she found the courage to get away. Now she’s the head of the foundation that put this all together.” “She’s a brave and courageous woman.” Diana said softly in almost a whisper. “Yes she really is. Susan doesn’t seem like she’s ever in a bad mood. I honestly think everyone can learn from her.” Bruce lamented with a smile. “I’m glad to have met her. Thank you Mr.— Bruce.” Before Bruce could reply Superman was back carrying two glasses of what looked like champagne. Setting one down in front of Diana, and taking his seat without ever looking away from Bruce Wayne. “What brings you to our table Mr. Wayne?” Superman asked. Bruce smiled at Superman, one that said he knew what he really meant. “Ah. This is my seat Superman.” Bruce said ignoring his actual question of what he was doing talking to Diana after chewing her out. “However, I’ll be leaving soon so no worries.” Bruce said. “Why’s that?” Diana asked before Superman could end the conversation. Turning to Diana he spoke “I’m afraid I only had time to show up and give my small donation, and mingle for a bit. It was nice seeing you again, Diana.” Turning back to Superman, who was boring holes through Bruce’s face “and you.” With that Bruce rose to his feet, “I’m having a function a week from now. I’d be grateful if you would come. It’s for orphans in Gotham. You seem to make everyone’s wallets lighter, and I’m sure the children would love to meet you.” Bruce said staring at Diana. “I’d love too. Thank you, Bruce.” A smile still plastered to his face and he was off. Turning back to Superman, Diana’s look told him everything. Yet sadly for both of them, Superman turned her down before she could even ask “I’m sorry Diana , but I can’t go with you. I’ve got a paper due at the planet.” Diana couldn’t stop the disappointment from reaching her eyes. An idea to lighten her mood hit Superman. “Why don’t we go dance?” He said. Disappointment flashed to excitement faster than flash could run from Keystone City to China. Without needing an answer, Superman grabbed Diana’s hand and led her to the dance floor. The smile on her face while they swayed to the beautiful orchestra could blind even a blind man. ‘Yet why do I feel like… like I’m missing something. Why…’ A loud voice from behind Diana drew him out of his thoughts. He watched as Lois Lane spilled her drink all over Alexander Luthor. The sight of Luthor made Clark’s blood boil. He didn’t even realize what he was doing until he spoke “Excuse me, Diana.” It’s not as if he wanted to leave her on the dance floor, but he couldn’t stop his body as he marched over to Lois and Lex. “You really shouldn’t bother Miss Lane, Lex.” Clark chided. Lex let out a bitter laugh as he looked at Clark. His eyes made their way back to Lois as he jested “Does Superman always come to rescue you, Lois?” Luthor didn’t wait for a reply as he walked away with Superman’s eyes following him. “Great… you just had to come over, Smallvile.” Lois said. Superman let out a hearty laugh before saying “I saw a damsel in distress and just had to come to the rescue.” Lois rolled her eyes “how cliche.” Superman gave her his best toothy grin. “So where’s your date, Smallvile?” Lois questioned. ‘Date? What… DIANA!’

XXXXXX

It took a lot less than Diana thought it would take for someone to make her feel so… so ‘forgettable’. She watched it all from beginning to end. He seemed to be all there and in the moment with her, and yet she wasn’t his date or girlfriend. It happened almost a week ago, and yet she couldn’t get the incident out of her head.

“Wonder Woman!”

“Wonder Woman, over here!”

“Wonder Woman!”

Too consumed by her thoughts she ignored the press and continued inside to ever immaculate Wayne Manor, home to illustrious Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne. “Excuse me, your highness. If you would allow me to?” A soft British voice interrupted her from her ever growing thoughts as a pair of hands layer out in front of her as if expecting. “Oh right. Thank you, Mister…?” Her angelic voice replied. “Pennyworth. Alfred Pennyworth, your highness.” Alfred said as Diana handed him her coat. “Diana is fine, Mister Pennyworth.” Diana responded. A laugh from the gentleman told her that he would never call her such. “If you will please follow me, your highness.” Alfred spoke as he extended his hand in the direction of the ballroom to guide Diana. Falling in line behind the gallant British butler of Wayne Manor, Diana took in the architecture and art of the manor. ‘Beautiful’ a door opening Diana alerted her that they had reached their destination. Diana stepped inside the well lit room to see a sea of well dressed men and women. “Don’t let them intimidate you. You look better than anyone else in here… Well almost everyone.” That alluring deep baritone voice assured her from her right. Diana turned to her right to see the smiling face of Bruce Wayne. She couldn’t help but smile back “Oh? And who do I not look better than here?” “Me, of course.” Bruce laughed. Diana couldn’t help but laugh along. She just arrived and yet felt more like herself than she had all week even around people she didn’t know. “But you do look beautiful, Diana. Superman is a lucky man.” At Bruce’s mention of Superman, Diana felt anger rising in the pit of her stomach. It briefly reached her face, but she stomped it down. ‘I won’t let him ruin tonight.’ With that thought Diana looked at Bruce, she could see the concern in the deep sea blue eyes. “Men can be stupid, Diana. I’m sure whatever it is… is nothing.” Bruce spit out. Quickly changing the subject Bruce placed his arm on the small back of Diana, and led her to a group of people. “I want you to meet someone.” Bruce said. The closer they got the more Diana felt like she recognized the small brunette. “Suzie!” That’s when it hit her. She was the same woman from the last Gala she attended. A strong kindhearted brave woman. At the sound of her name she turned around and “Bruce!! I’m so glad… EEEEE!!!” She couldn’t help but squeal at the sight of Wonder Woman being led by Bruce Wayne. “Ohmygodohmygoditswonderwoman.” Susan spit out. Diana extended her arm when they finally reached Susan. “It’s nice to officially meet you Susan.” Diana said. The smile on Susan’s face looked like it would crack it in half. Susan latched on to Diana giving her a large hug for such a small person. Diana could only awkwardly pat her back as Susan mumbled something incoherent into Diana’s dress. After a few more minutes Susan finally pulled back and gave Diana a few feet of space. With a smile still on her face Susan said “You can call me Susie, Wonder Woman.” “Only if you call me Diana. That way at least one person listens.” Diana replied referring to Alfred. Bruce’s laugh felt like music to Diana’s ears. It made her feel odd because with Clark she never felt that way. “Good luck with that one. I’ve been trying for 20 years to get him to stop calling me ‘Master Wayne’, and he has yet to.” Bruce huffed between laughs. Ignoring Bruce’s comment Susan said “it’s a deal, Diana. So how did you meet Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome? Usually I’d expect women like you to run at the sight of him.” Confusion was written across Diana’s face as she spoke “Women like me?” “Oh! Sorry I didn’t mean it as an insult… I just… I meant—“ Bruce stepped in to save Susan the embarrassment of having to explain herself. “What she means is someone who is very prideful of her womanhood. Someone who is a role model to all women. Someone innocent.” Realization dawned on Diana as she answered Susan’s question “We meet at a charity fundraiser because a colleague of mine told me that I didn’t know the people of Gotham and it turns out he was right. If it weren’t for him I wouldn’t have met someone as caring as Bruce. Who else would hold a charity for a policeman? I won’t lie at first I was a bit weary, but he behaved like a gentleman while we dance and proved to me that… what was that saying? I think it’s ‘don’t read a book from its cover?’” “It’s ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’” Bruce corrected. “Yes that’s it. Thank you.” She said as she looked over to Bruce. She felt as if she could get lost in those eyes of his. ‘Wait why am I thinking of Bruce like that…’ “That’s definitely Bruce for you. If it wasn’t for him well I wouldn’t be where I am today. He helped me a lot. He is the reason I was able to leave my ex-husband. You’d never think that he would ever give some poor woman crying in a coffee shop attention, but he did.” Susan confided forcing Diana out of her daydream. This was shocking news to Diana’s ears. She remembered what Bruce told her, but she couldn’t believe he left out his role. This opened her eyes completely to the man standing next to her. She felt a wave of admiration for this man. ‘To think this kindhearted loving man and that dark stubborn jackass are both from Gotham. Two completely different sides of the same coin.’

XXXXXX

Ding* *Ding* *DingDingDingDing*

“Ok ok I’m coming!” The voice of Clark Kent, investigative reporter for the Daily Planet Rang out. Walking over to the front door of his tiny one bedroom apartment, Clark opened it saying “Geesh Lois you’d think someone would try to be polite and not annoy their host.” Brushing past Clark, and into the apartment Lois sassed “Yeah yeah whatever you say, Smallvile.” Clark could only shake his head as he shut the front door. Turning to find Lois was already rummaging through his fridge, Clark joked “Ah I see what you’re really after. Not my help but my beer.”

“You’re damn right. It’s not like you can drunk on this stuff anyways.”

“No but I’d still like to have it in the fridge and not in your stomach, Lois.”

Lois turned towards Clark, and, with a glare telling Clark to try and stop her, she opened a can of beer. Clark could only stare as Lois took one very long sip. Shaking his head once again, Clark walked over to the couch. Grabbing his laptop from the coffee table, he looked up and said “Sooooo are we gonna work on this, or are you gonna drink all my beer?” A smile graced Lois’ face as she said “Ah I was thinking of doing both.” Clark groaned in protest. Focusing on the task at hand Clark hadn't realize Lois sat down right next to him. “Why don’t you just drink with me, Kent?” Clark heard Lois say. Looking up from his laptop he noticed how close she really was. He knew when to pick and choose his battles with this woman, so with some reluctance he said “Fine.”

*3 Hours Later*

“That’s when I told his ass that if he actually gave a rats ass about me he wouldn’t dress up as a flying rodent at night.” Somehow the topic of conversation fell on Bruce Wayne. Clark couldn’t grasp the reasoning behind why the women in his life seem to love talking about him. It’s not like he hates Bruce. Bruce is like a brother to him. Well like a brother who acts like you’re a nuisance yet a brother none the less. Yet both Diana and Lois can’t help but talk about him. “He’s a great guy don’t get me wrong. Amazing in bed but how can I depend on someone who loves his city more than he does me?” Lois fumed while looking at Clark. He couldn’t help but look back. “You wouldn’t do that to me Clark right? I’d come first?” Lois murmured with a shaky voice. Clark didn’t know how it happened. One minute he’s staring at Lois, and the next the two of them are having a battle of tongues. ‘When did she straddle my lap?’ Everything that happened next was a blur. Lois stood from Clark’s lap. “I’m gonna g—“ *CRASH*

“LOIS!! Oh god please be okay.” Clark prayed as he rushed over to Lois prone body on the ground. Using his x-ray vision he spotted the .50 cal round that pierced her abdomen. Horror was wracking Clark’s entire body with only one thought running through his head. ‘She’s gonna die here. Oh god. Please no. Please.’ Using his super speed Clark raced to his phone and dialed 911. “911 what’s your emergency?”

“Please. God. Please help.”

“Sir what’s the problem?”

“Someone’s been shot. There’s blood everywhere. Oh god.”

“Paramedics and the police are on their way. Sir im gonna—“

Everything after those words Clark didn’t hear. He was too busy focusing on the lifeless body of Lois Lane. Putting pressure on the wound to stop as much blood as he could. He was determined to make sure she lived. Tears couldn’t help but fall from Clark’s eyes. “Please be ok, Lois. Please. I... I love you…” he whispered to no one in particular. Clark didn’t know when the paramedics got there. He didn’t know how he got into the ambulance, nor did he hear the paramedic tell him that Lois would be okay. All he saw was a future with her slipping from him. All he could see was the woman he finally admitted his love to being shot.

XXXXXXX

“Did you do it yet?”

“Yes. I’m sure it’ll take awhile for them to figure things out, but they’ll know.”

“Good. I just wish I could see the pain and anguish on his face. Now proceed with the next step. Remember Slade get the job done or else.”

With that the person on the other end hung up, leaving Slade alone. He was already in the apartment. The cops had cleared out already which gave him perfect access. Taking out the note he kept in a pocket, Slade place the note on the coffee table to make sure he would see it. Slade was nothing if not a cautious man. He knew that Superman would beat him to a pulp if he wasn’t careful. Taking a look around the apartment one last time before he walked through the shattered glass door to the balcony. With a deep breath Slade looked up at the night sky and said “4 down. 3 to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait had to really think about the way I wanted this chapter to go and the direction of the story

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so please go easy on me but otherwise I do want criticism. Please review.


End file.
